


When Hearts Can't Say No

by LoveIsNotForSinners



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveIsNotForSinners/pseuds/LoveIsNotForSinners
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles looks into those eyes, he knows he can't say no. No matter how hard he tries, no matter what he thinks, no matter what he promises himself he cannot say no. He lets Scott in, knowing the morning would come and he'd be left behind, hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm attempting to write a new chapter for this story, which means I've had to reread all of it and I've been editing it. I posted it here so if I'm missing any tags let me know. 
> 
> This was originally based off of the song 'My Heart Can't Tell You No' by Sara Evans.

Stiles loves Lydia, he has since third grade but that doesn't mean he doesn't love other people the same way. He loves Scott a little, not the same, okay, maybe the same way but he wouldn't have a ten-year-plan or even a one-year-plan to win over his best friends heart. If only because said heart belongs to, well, said Best Friend. He couldn't and didn't want to risk their friendship because he always knew a piece of Scott's heart would belong to Allison. Little Miss Beautiful Allison Argent. Stiles is not jealous. No, seriously, he's happy for Scott. He just wishes Scott had at least one other thought that wasn't Allison. Stiles swears every other word out of Scott's mouth is Allison. Stiles doesn't mind it per say but really Scott almost kills him and all Scott can think about is...yeah, you guessed it, fucking Allison. He doesn't say anything until they break up. Until the first time it happens. 

Scott crawls in through his window, which has become a common occurrence since the young teen admitted he was a werewolf and stopped seeing Allison. It's only been a few days but almost every night Scott comes over looking for a little comfort and a sniffle. Stiles turns in his bed to face the teenage werewolf and frowns. Scott's brown eyes are wide and sad. 

“Hey.” Stiles says, stifling a yawn as he meets those big, wide, brown puppy-dog eyes filled with sadness and pain, causing Stiles to frown. “You okay?” 

“I don't know what to do, Stiles.” He admits, looking to the ground and Stiles frowns at his friend. He hated how much this hurt the other teen. “I really liked her.” 

“I know, bro, don't worry. You'll get through this.” He offers and Scott looks up to him, Stiles nodding gently. 

“You really think so?” Scott asks,not really believing the words but begging himself to. Stiles smiles and lays back down, head propped up on his elbow so he can look at Scott. 

“I know so.” Scott lays next to him and Stiles lets his head hit the pillow, intent on falling back asleep once Scott was okay. Scott stares at him. “You'll get through this.” He says again, reassuring his best friend, who leans closer to him. Stiles looks up at him without lifting his head as his heart beats wildly against his chest, knowing Scott could hear it. 

“Will you help me?” Stiles turns to face him, to question him but Scott ducks his head before Stiles' lips can make a sound, capturing said lips with his own. A part of Stiles wants to push him away, tell him it's not funny but he's always wanted this to happen so he lets his hands pulls Scott closer. And while is sucks knowing Scott would leave him with little to no explanation and a promise not to talk about it, in the moment he couldn't care. At least his body couldn't because his heart pounded painfully against his chest, his heart yelled at him. Stiles fingers tangle in Scott's hair as Scott presses his body over Stiles', palms digging into the bed by Stiles' head. Stiles kisses his friend back because Scott needed it and Stiles' own body has waited for this. Stiles knows it's nothing serious and expects nothing out of it. 

 

The pain comes after only three nights. Three nights of the two friends making out, grinding and getting off with each other when it happens. The following mornings consisting of waking up in order to say goodbye, with Scott rushing out the window before the Sheriff walked in. Nights full of dread for the inevitable that was to come. The ringing of the phone woke Stiles from a sleep as he looked to his friend, who talked quietly before frowning towards Stiles. And Stiles knew it was Allison, knew it had to be and knew that this was it. Whatever they were doing was over because Allison came first, because she'd always come first. That was a fact Stiles had been well aware of when they started this thing. Scott ended things and swore Stiles to secrecy which Stiles was all too willing to oblige. He didn't question it, just shrugged and let it go because that's what friends did. Because he didn't want to lose Scott as a friend, he needed Scott. 

It stung a bit to see the two together in school or listen to Scott go on and on about how perfect the Argent daughter was. He hid it well though and pretended it was nothing – pretended it meant the same to him as it did to Scott, nothing – and pushed it aside. He listened to the stories and let Scott plan dates because Scott was his best friend and Allison was a gorgeous girl. It was his duty to encourage the relationship and listen and cheer Scott on. He'd forever honor that because he had to because that's what best friends did. But that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. 

But only two weeks later, it happens again. Stiles is getting dressed when Scott tumbles in through the window. He grabs Stiles attention quickly and all but pounces, pinning Stiles to the wall and attacking his mouth. Stiles heart pounds violently in his chest as he melts into the kiss, forgetting everything. But only seconds later, he shoves his dry-humping best friend away and looks to him outraged. He has a girlfriend. 

“Scott?! What the hell?!” He yells, shocked and a little scared. Because deep down he knows, Scott doesn't want him. Scott's never wanted him. Stiles' eyes meet Scott's big, wide, brown puppy-dog eyes, sad and hurt. He already knows Scott has won and Stiles would do anything to make those eyes filled with happiness again. He knows he doesn't stand a chance. 

“Allison and I broke up, again.” Scott says and Stiles doesn't bother to push Scott away as the teen dives in for seconds. Scott pulls away quickly. “Just.” He kisses Stiles again. “Let me.” And Stiles kisses back. “Please.” Stiles keeps eye contact for a few moments before he lets Scott drag him to his bed. Stiles lets Scott kiss him, gentle and slow, as if he means something. He lets Scott's tongue roam his mouth, as if memorizing it for later. He let's Scott push him onto the bed and uses one elbow to prop himself up on while his other hand rests on Scott's neck. He let's Scott kiss him harder and kisses back with an equal force. Scott hands trail up his chest as he rubs himself against a half-clothed Stiles. And Stiles ignores the pain in his chest that comes with knowing Scott will never return his feelings the way he wants his friend to. He gives Scott what he wants, what he needs, knowing that Scott is going to run right back to Allison. For now, though, he'll just take what he can get, it's not like he can really say no anyway.

 

And it sucks to be right. It's less than four days and the couple is back together and Stiles is left in the dark, or maybe the pouring rain with the way his heart feels. But he continue to smile and listen to Scott, pretending he's all for the relationship, because he has to be. Even when he feels like his own heart is breaking into tiny pieces inside his chest. Even when he really wants to be with Scott like that. He just smiles and makes jokes, pretends eveything is normal even though he knows it's not. Even though he knows it never will be the same after this. Not after that. He tells himself that he won't let Scott use him and throw him to the side again because while the make-outs were hot and would probably lead to more if he could have Scott for a little bit longer, he doesn't want to feel like this. He doesn't want to feel like he can't breathe when they kiss, or like someone's slamming their fist into his stomach when Scott says how much he loves Allison. Doesn't want to feel like this because it's like living in hell, it hurts. And he hates it. 

But only a few weeks later he somehow ends up at Scott's house and he knows exactly how. He's doing homework when his phone rings. He glances down at it, smiling lightly at the name before answering it, placing the phone on his shoulder as he continues on with his homework.

“Hello?” He answers.

“Stiles?” Scott's voice is pained and strained and it hurts Stiles' own heart. He frowns and grips the phone with one hand, sitting up a little bit. “Can you come over? I need you.” Stiles doesn't even question it as he stands and pulls on a sweater, confirming that he was on his way over. He slips his phone into his pocket, grabs his keys and leaves the house. He peels out the drive way and down the street to Scott's house. 

“Scott?!” He calls out when he enters the house, shutting the door behind him and jogging up to his friend's room. He opens the door and looks to the bed, where Scott's laying down. He lifts his head to look at Stiles and big, wide, brown, puppy-dog eyes meet his, sad and hurt. “What happened? What's wrong?” 

“Allison and I broke up.” Scott chokes out and Stiles frowns, knowing he was being used. That doesn't stop him from walking over to the edge of the bed so he can look at his friend. 

“Are you okay?” He whispers, part of him already knowing the answer, part of him fearing what was to come next. Scott sits suddenly, looking up to Stiles who's standing in between Scott's legs. 

“I need you.” Scott pleads so Stiles doesn't object when he's pulled down so that their lips meet. Stiles doesn't fight back like he said he would as he's dragged onto the bed with Scott, following him slightly. Scott's hands are on his waist, keeping the boy between the teen werewolf's legs. Stiles just kisses Scott back, ignoring the burning in the back of his throat, knowing that when they wake up Scott will be begging him not to tell anyone and running right back to his precious Allison. He battles his tears so hard when Scott rolls them over in order to grind down on him. He tries so hard to fight those tears when he knows that he means absolutely nothing to his best friend. But it was what Scott needed and Stiles has never been able to say no to Scott's puppy-dog eyes. And it hurts so bad. 

 

He's right when a few days later, Scott's holding hands with Allison and meets his eyes pleadingly. He doesn't even get the respect of a phone call or a text, he finds out about it the same time as everyone else and it digs deep into his heart, makes him nauseous. It makes him feel like he's not good enough and he starts to wonder if he's almost like 'that other woman'. He was his best friends rebound and Scott didn't care about his feelings because Stiles knew Scott knew this was hurting him. He was a freaking werewolf, if he didn't know he was the worst werewolf ever.

Stiles is sitting on his bed the next time it happens, just thinking, lost in his own thoughts and misery when it happens. His mind where there are promises to keep Scott out when Allison and his best friend inevitably break up again. He swallows heavily when he hears the rapping on the window. He doesn't want to look up, knowing who's standing there. He knows because it's the exact reason why he locked the window but he looks at the second set of knocks against his window. He stares brokenly at his friend on the other side of the window. His heart aches bad pounds in his chest but he doesn't move. He doesn't want to go through that again, doesn't want to lose Scott again.

“Stiles, c'mon, can we talk?” Stiles gets off his bed, taking his time to the window and unlocks it. He pulls it open but keeps Scott out, staring at him. 

“What?” He snaps and Scott frowns at him, heavily and sad. Stiles already feels himself cracking, falling for it all over again as his shoulders slump. His gaze and voice soften. “Scott?” 

“Allison and I broke up, for real this time.” Scott tells him and Stiles' hand falls to his side, he knows he shouldn't believe it, knows he should slam the window shut, lock it and shut the shades but the part of him that wants to believe Scott wins and his brain falls short of excuses. 

“Scott I...” Scott's big, wide, brown, puppy-dog eyes filled with sadness and pain cut his words short as he takes a step back. He lets out a shaky breath and he mentally pleads with Scott not to do this with him again, not to play with him again because he's not sure how much more of it his heart and mind can take. 

“Please,” Scott croaks back. “Stiles, I need you.” Stiles stares back at Scott, who looks so hurt, so wounded, so much like he needs Stiles that Stiles pulls him in and up, kissing the teen. Scott smiles against the lips as one of Stiles' hands rests on Scott's chest while the other is tangled in Scott's hair. Scott wraps his arms around Stiles and pulls him closer before walking them backwards. Stiles hisses quietly against Scott's lips when they fall on the bed but doesn't pull or push away so Scott doesn't either. Stiles just shifts as far back on his bed as he can to allow Scott easier access and more room because as bad as the after will hurt him, Scott needs this. Scott needs this and he gives it to him, like he always does and he hates himself for it. Scott thrusts against him before his hands go to Stiles' jeans. Stiles doesn't bother to push him away and just closes his eyes. Stiles wanted this, sometime ago, he wanted to be the one Scott touched, the one who got to touch Scott, to hold him. He had wanted it but now...now that he can only have less than half of Scott's love he doesn't want it. He doesn't want to be half loved and completely touched. He doesn't want to keep going through this, or through with this. A part of his mind tells him to get out while he can as Scott's lips travel down his neck and his hands yank down jeans but none of him does, none of him can. 

 

He rolls over in the morning, the sun shinning on the side of the room and his hand reaches out, landing flat on the bed. He hears the sound of his hand hitting paper and frowns. He leans up and looks over to the paper. He swallows as shaky hands grab it, pulling it up and over. His heart thuds as he sits up. He reads the paper and frowns heavier, crumbling it and throwing it away from him, it lands on the floor in a mess. He gets off his bed and pulls on a pair of boxers before stripping his bed of his sheets and heading to the washer, putting it in. He showers himself and heads back to his room, towel wrapped around his waist. He stops at his door and bends down to grab the note as he shuts the door. He stands and leans against the door, smoothing the paper out and looking at it. His eyes read across words and his heart thuds heavily and he tries to swallow over the lump in his throat.

'Allison called. I'm so sorry. Please don't tell anyone.  
~Scott'

The words blur on the paper as he slides down the wall, he closes his eyes for a second as a single tear slips down one cheek. His lips tremble as he tries to get himself and his emotions under control. A gasped sob escapes his lips, causing him to press his hand to his mouth as the tears flow freely from his eyes down his cheeks. He can't keep doing this, he can't. He doesn't know how he's lasted this long. He cannot continue being Scott's rebound, cannot keep giving Scott everything he wants because he doesn't need it. He doesn't want to keep going through getting Scott just to loose him all over again. He can't keep handling the pain of losing Scott to Allison, all the while knowing Allison will always have Scott's heart and Stiles will be left with nothing, not even a best friend. So he swears to himself that no matter how much he wants this from Scott, no matter how much Scott pleaded he 'needs Stiles', Stiles wasn't going to lose control. He was going to win and stop letting Scott use him and play with him like this. 

 

He still lets Scott talk to him about Allison, still continues to let it stab at his heart. He continues to be the supportive, funny best friend he's always been because he still likes Scott. Scott's still his friend and always will be. He just knows when they break up he won't be there. He hears about the break up long before Scott comes to him. His window is locked long before Scott comes to him. Scott calls three time and each time the phone buzzes on the desk, catching Stiles' attention. Each and every time Stiles lifts the phone from the desk and holds it, staring at it, hesitating before he places it back down on the desk. If it were werewolf related someone else would give him a call or Scott would text him. The phone vibrates on the desk and he picks it up, looking at it. 'Scott' glares back up at him. His finger hesitates over the answer button before he hits ignore and throws the phone to his bed, intent on ignoring any other incoming calls from his friend. Not even ten minutes later there's a knock on his bedroom door. Stiles gets to it and opens the door, staring back at his best friend

“You didn't answer.” Stiles looks at his best friend who looks so hurt and then focuses his eyes on the wall behind Scott, knowing he was stronger than that. 

“I know what you want and I'm ignoring it.” Scott lets out a puff of breath and it takes all of Stiles willpower to keep his eyes off the other teen. He swallows heavily when a hand presses against his jaw. 

“Stiles.” Scott's hand pulls his head up, forcing Stiles to meet his eyes. Stiles feels everything slowly crumble away as he looks into those big, wide, brown, puppy-dog eyes, so sad and so hurt. “I need you.” Scott whispers and Stiles shoves his hand forward before Scott can kiss him, shaking his head. Scott frowns. “Stiles?” 

“I can't...you can't...we can't keep doing this, Scott. I can't, Please...” Stiles feels tears fill up in his eyes when Scott frowns at him, his eyes going wider, as if he were innocent in all this. “You don't understand.” 

“Stiles, please, we're over. Me and Allison, we're over. For good, we're done.” And Stiles wants to believe that, wants with all his heart to believe that but he doesn't. He doesn't because he knows it's not true. He looks away for a second before looking back up and he doesn't stop Scott from kissing him softly, gently. “Please.” Scott begs and he meets those brown eyes one more time before giving in, knowing he'll hate himself, knowing it's going to hurt when it's all over but he just can't say no to those eyes. Not when they're filled with so much pain, not when they're begging him, not when those lips plead with him. Scott kisses him and pushes him back far enough so he's able to shut the door behind them in case the Sheriff got home early. 

And Stiles keeps it all in when Scott kisses him, pretending he wants this too but knowing Scott needs this and he'll give it to him. Keeps it all in as Scott fucks him, pretending it feels right but knowing he feels dirty and used inside. Keeps it all in as Scott curls against him, pretending he thinks this is going to last but knowing Scott would be gone morning and Stiles will be left tortured and hurt. Stiles holds it all in when he hears Scott's phone ring, listening to the conversation while pretending to be asleep. Stiles holds it all in as he feels Scott pull away and off the bed, listening to the movements of the teenager as he pretends to stay asleep, not even bothering to try and get Scott to stay. He holds it all in as Scott heads out the window, listening to the teen shut it slightly during his retreat and stays still pretending to be asleep, pretending it wasn't killing him inside. He keeps his eyes shut at he feel tears burn behind his lids and listens and after a few minutes the tears just fall onto the pillow underneath his head and he feels himself fall apart. He feels himself crumble at the seams as he turns around, fisting the note on the other side of his bed and tossing it to the ground. He doesn't bother to look at it as it flutters to the ground and lands words up. He buries his head in the pillow and tries to cope with knowing he'll never be good enough, never be enough for Scott. He copes with knowing Scott is always going to be leaving, he'll always have less than half of Scott's love and no matter what he did or how hard he tried he'd never be able to tell Scott no. His heart would always win over his brain and it hurt knowing the guy he loved was and always would be in love with someone else. 

'I'm sorry' 

 

It becomes a routine after that. Stiles will send Scott a text or roll over before they knock out, telling Scott that the other boy needs to keep his distance. Stiles will tell Scott at school, hushed and quiet so none of the other wolves hear that Scott needs to stay away from him. He pleads with eyes full of so much pain and heartbreak when Scott walks over with Allison, begs with heartbroken eyes right before he lets Scott have his way with him. And every time Allison and Scott break up, Stiles knows exactly where to find his best friend. Or rather, his best friends knows exactly where to find him. Whether it be a phone call claiming he needs Stiles or a knock on his window spending a few moments convincing Stiles that it really is over this time and Stiles meets those big, wide, brown, puppy-dog eyes and falls for it. Then Allison takes him back and Stiles wakes up to an empty bed and a note, or pleading eyes the next day in the halls and Stiles decides he is stuck in living in hell, tortured by Scott and his love for Scott. None of the wolves figure it out, Allison never figures it out and Lydia doesn't know about it. Or at least neither boy thought they knew about it but they clearly underestimated the wolves and Lydia. 

Stiles wants to cry when he hears the knock on his bedroom door. He wants to every time because he knows what the morning after feels like and it just never feels worth it. Part of him wants to ignore Scott but Scott's persistent and tries and tries and tries. The teen wolf breaks down every barrier Stiles is able to build between each break up and sneaks his way to make Stiles give into those eyes. When he opens it to reveal Lydia, he smiles at her and lets her in, sinking back to sitting in his computer chair while she sits on his bed. 

“Hey, Lyd's what brings you here?” He questions spinning in his chair, but stopping at her look. He wonders if he's done something wrong to one of the wolves or her or Allison in the past few weeks and all he can think about is letting Scott have his way with him. He brushes that off though. “What? What is it?” He demands, staring at her.

“What's going on with you and Scott?” She raises a perfect eyebrow and Stiles feels like someone's wrapped their hand around his insides and stopped his breathing. But he just shrugs and shakes his head.

“Nothing.” He lies to her and she narrows her eyes at him, knowing he's lying. 

“Don't lie to me, Stiles. The pack and I can all see that something is going on. Is he cheating on Allison? Did you two do something?” She purses his lips when he swallows and looks down. He looks back up and licks his bottom lip. Scott begged him not to tell anyone, Scott pleaded that they didn't need to know because what they did was private. And honestly, how would this make Stiles look. 

“Lydia, nothing is going on between Scott and I!” She just stares at him and it takes all but two minutes before he breaks down under her gaze. He confesses everything, he tells her how bad it hurts and he tries so hard to say no. Tells her that he's tried but he just...doesn't know what to do anymore and he's losing his mind and he doesn't know how much more he can take. Then he begs her not to tell Scott he told her, begs her not to tell Allison because Scott's not himself when they break up, everyone knows that. He begs her not to tell the others. She stares at him with parted lips, unable to say anything. She doesn't know what to say to him after that but she pulls him close and holds him. A silence of shock and pain fall over them, broken only moments later by Stiles' prone ringing loudly. He digs it out and lifts it, staring at it, Lydia's eyes land on the name of the caller. 'Scott' it reads and he ignores it, shutting his phone off and placing it on the table near his bed, like he had done only a few weeks prior. Lydia smiles at him and pulls out her own phone before meeting his eyes. “What?” He asks and she smiles at him wider and he's unsure of how he feels at her smile as her fingers type something out on her phone. 

By the time Scott arrives at Stiles' house, Stiles' phone is on silent and his window is locked. Scott glances in and sees Stiles sleeping with Lydia asleep in his arms, holding her close to him and Scott's fist pauses against the window, flattening to a palm to press again the pane. Scott frowns and watches Stiles' bury his head into Lydia's hair in what Scott assumes is a subconscious act but it actually so Stiles can avoid the look of the man he knows is outside of his window. Stiles opens his eyes to look out the window as the boy with the big, wide, brown, puppy-dog eyes leaves and frowns. He doesn't bother to tell Lydia her plan would only work for the night. Doesn't bother to explain that even if Scott think Lydia is with Stiles behind Jackson's back he won't stay away but deep down Stiles thinks, if he can avoid it...avoid Scott...if Scott stays away then maybe he'll be able to say no. Even when his heart is screaming at him to let the boy in because a little distance might break the hold those eyes seem to have on him. He might be able to break away whatever spell Scott has on him if only the other boy would stay away. Just a little bit longer.


	2. Coming 'Round For Second Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With each set of kicked-puppy-dog eyes Scott sends his way Stiles feels his walls crumbling until he finally gives in to something better, that some(Scott) would consider a relationship.

Scott doesn't talk to him for a week, spends the entire time with Issac and to everyone's surprise he hasn't even talked to Allison. Even Allison was shocked. Stiles, though, Stiles just felt worse. Was he the reason they kept getting back together? As if Allison was the one you took on dates and Stiles was the one you banged and hid in the closet. Lydia informs Jackson about their deal so the three of them spend a lot of time together and Jackson doesn't look like he's going to punch Stiles in the face every time they hang out. In fact, when he first saw Jackson after Lydia told him the werewolf just seemed...sympathetic. Because apparently Stiles really is that pathetic. When a week finally passes the entire pack is at Derek's house, sprawled around lazily like usual. Lydia is cuddled up against Stiles and Jackson, Scott frowns at them for a moment and everyone knows something is wrong but no one says anything. No one says anything because they don't know what to say or how to word it, or why they’d say it. 

 

Two weeks pass and Scott still isn't with Allison and hasn't tried anything on Stiles. It makes things easy but it makes things complicated. He let his cover slip away, making sure Lydia and Jackson knew he knew what he was doing. He knew he could do this. But he'd be at his locker and when he shut it, he'd look over to Scott. Scott with his big, brown, kicked-puppy-dog eyes. Stiles would frown at him and sigh. It took too much energy to tear his eyes away but it slowly became easier, it was like he didn't have to do it. It was two weeks of seeing those brown eyes that he decided he knew what he was doing. The three of them agreed to keep it a secret after a lot of begging on Stiles' side but nonetheless he was able to keep his dignity with the rest of the pack. And every pack meeting or get together they all knew something was off with Scott and Stiles but no one questioned it. Not yet. They were both an equal part to the pack and though their eyes held millions of questions and they would tilt their heads or raise brows they respected not causing a fight. They respected the boys privacy and chance to fix it on their own. 

'Can we talk?' Stiles looks at the note as Scott hands it back and licks his lips. He misses his friend, he might not want Scott on the same level he had been on, mightn't trust Scott the way he did but he misses him. Stiles writes back 'Su' but it quick to crumble up the paper, loudly. He watches Scott flinch and smiles to himself. He wasn't going to let his best friend break his heart twice in this year. He makes sure Scott watches him as he throws the paper away and walks out of the room at the bell as if nothing had happened. Because Scott didn't need to know what he did. 

 

'Stiles' 'Stiles, please.' 'Look, I'm sorry.' 'Can we please talk?' 'Stiles, I miss you' Stiles bites his lips as he looks at the text messages, they range in time from a few second gaps to a few hour gaps. He shouldn't be doing this to Scott, Scott was his best friend. He should forgive Scott for what he's done and accept that he didn't mean it. That's what friends did right? He hates knowing he's the cause of Scott's pain, he hates Scott in pain period so being the cause hurts even worse. It talks forty-three texts before Stiles turns off his phone and turns in for the night. Deciding tomorrow would be better. He dreams of Scott's brown eyes. 

 

“Stiles?” Stiles closes his eyes when his friend whispers in his ear, breath tickling his neck. “Are you mad at me? Okay, you are. Stiles, I'm sorry. Will you talk to me? Please.” Stiles purses his lips to the side and continues to ignore Scott, leaning forward in his seat. “I-I miss you.” Stiles swallows, his hand freezing in the middle of a word before he looks up to the board and continues. “And...I need you. Stiles, I need my best friend.” Stiles snaps to look at him, eyes narrowed. 

“You don't nee-” He meets Scott's wide, brown, kicked-puppy-dog eyes and his words get caught in his throat. He exhales and turns in his seat, clearing his throat. “You don't need me.” Stiles replies into his paper, ignoring Scott until a paper hits his desk. Shaky hands grab it and unfold it, staring at the words. 

'I never meant to hurt you.' Stiles licks his teeth and swallows. 'I'm sorry' and the amount of times Scott has said this is getting crazy but Stiles fist the paper, crumbling it in his hand and resting his clenched hand on the desk. He breathes through his nose, trying to control all of his emotions as he feels them shake and shatter inside of him. What if Scott meant it? 

“Please, don't.” Stiles whispers into his other hand before he continues writing and he can hear Scott shifting behind him, praying that the other boy wasn't writing another note. He knew he was breaking, he could feel it. And there was a part of him that wanted to give in while the other wanted to run to Lydia and beg her to help him because he knew it wouldn't take much more to give Scott his way. 

 

Stiles is doing his homework and listening to music when he hears a knock on the door. He had went out with Lydia, Jackson and Danny after school for a few hours. They had dinner and stayed at Jackson's until they decided to head on home. He had a really good day after school, he knew Danny had a clue of what was going on but the boy didn't mention anything so he didn't really care that much. If Danny knew, Danny knew. Danny wasn't going to tell the whole school. He looks towards it before calling in his father. He turns back to his work as the door opens and shuts. He frowns and turns but something stops his chair from turning. 

“Stiles, we need to talk.” Stiles stands at Scott's voice and walks away from him, keeping his eyes averted on the floor. “I don't know what I did but I'm sorry.” 

“How can you be sorry for something you don't even know you did?” Stiles asks and he sees Scott's shoes come into view. He backs up as much as he can but is stopped by the wall and sighs. 

“Because I know what it did, I know I hurt you and I never want to see you hurt. I love you.”Stiles glances up through his eyelashes at the words. “It's been killing me to know that I've hurt you these past few weeks, I wish I could take it all away, stop hurting you.” Stiles looks back down but Scott tilts his head up and Stiles glares at him, but he thinks it's weak at best. He can't muster anger when he's feeling...so...vulnerable. When he's looking into those eyes and he mentally curses. 

“Then you'll stop.” Stiles replies, his voice shaky. Scott nods and kisses him, and it's not like most of the kisses. It's a sweet little peck, like Scott would never ask for more from him. But Stiles closes his eyes even after Scott's pulled away. “Scott...” He sighs.

“Look at me.” Scott pleads and Stiles keeps his eyes shut, knowing that if he did, Scott would win. Scott would have the upper hand and he would take him down. Three and a half weeks of seeing those kicked-puppy-dog eyes and Stiles' walls have been shaking and cracking. “Please, Stiles, please look at me.” Stiles eyes flutter open and he meets brown eyes. “I need you, always.” Stiles pulls from Scott and sits on his bed, hands on his lap. 

“I'm with Lydia.” He lies and he listens to Scott's steps towards him, doesn't look up when the bed dips next to him as Scott sits. 

“I know you aren't. Why are you lying to me?” 

“Because Scott, I...I don't want to be your on the side in all this. I don't wanna be the person you sneak make-outs and quick fucks with every time the person you're gonna take out and make love to breaks up with you.” Scott's hand is gentle on the back of his neck. 

“Is that what this has been about? Allison and you are different. You're always gonna be in my life, Allison's not even in it anymore.” Stiles looks up to him, belief shaky. “We've been broken up for almost a month now, we haven't even talked. You're important to me Stiles, you're the long run. I didn't realize I was taking you for granted, I'm so sorry.” 

“Scott.” Stiles tilts his head away but Scott's quick to pull it back to him, thumb gently caressing his cheek. Stiles swallows and meets his eyes. 

“We're the long run Stiles. Stiles and Scott, Scott and Stiles. Always.” 

“I-” Scott smiles and lays down, pulling Stiles with him. Stiles doesn't struggle as Scott wraps his arms around Stiles waist and nuzzles his neck. 

“Just...think about it.” Scott mutters into his neck “And just...let me lay here. Please.” Stiles doesn't voice his arguments, doesn’t push against Scott. He melts into the embrace and closes his eyes as Scott throws the blanket over them. “I need you, I want you. I love you.” Scott mumbles, placing emphasis on every you he says. Stiles evens out his breathing and shifts slightly, knowing he's let Scott back in. 

 

When Stiles wakes up, Scott is still pressed against him. Scott's arms are still wrapped around him and Scott smiles against his shoulder. Stiles likes this, he likes waking up in Scott's arms, likes being the first thing Scott sees, likes the feeling of Scott's smile through his shirt. 

“Morning.” Scott mutters into Stiles shoulder. Stiles mutters his own greeting back, trying to wake himself up completely. “You're adorable when you sleep.” 

“Tha's creepy.” Stiles slurs, rolling onto his stomach, Scott's hands slipping to his back and he tilts his head to look at Scott's flushed face. “you're blushing?” He furrows his brows and frowns, Scott never blushes, well except for Allison.

“You wake up to you.” Scott defends, leaning forward slightly. 

“I do, every morning, actually.” Scott chuckles lightly, his breath bouncing off Stiles lips and Stiles' eyes flicker down to the other boys lips. “S-Scott, I...” Scott captures his lips and Stiles sinks into the feeling. He closes his eyes and kisses back, tongue brushing gently against Scott's. He's shocked when Scott pulls away first but it feels like something big just happened. Scott runs his hand over the back of Stiles head, down his neck and over his back, resting there and smiling. 

 

They don't talk about it at school but Jackson's asks Stiles about Scott's scent on him and Stiles tells Jackson that Scott came by to talk but doesn't elaborate. He tells Lydia that he was going to try and understand Scott and wouldn't do what he did last time, so he doesn't hang out with the couple that day instead he drives Scott to his place and they both sit in quiet for a few minutes. 

“I want to do this.” Scott breaks the silence first, causing Stiles to look up at him. “I want to do this with you, be together but I...I don't want to come out yet. I know that all my friends will accept me I just can't do it yet and if that doesn't work for you...” Stiles frowns at the kicked-puppy-dog eyes but doesn't say anything. “We'll wait and if we miss out that's fine right?” 

“No, that was...” Stiles shakes his head. “A horrible ending for that.” 

“I'll take you to dinner, and movies and we can go for car rides and walks and we can do coupley things just not PDA things. Stiles I'll dedicate to this, please, give me a chance.” Stiles looks into those kicked-puppy-dog eyes and bites his lips. He thinks for a little before he nods. 

“Okay, alright, we can try it but once you start pulling shit again we're done it's over.” Scott tackles him with kisses and nips. Stiles laughs underneath him, trying to chase after the kisses. “But you. Owe me. Dinner. By. The week. End.” 

“Every damn day.” Scott says before smashing their lips together in a heated kiss and grinding down on his friend. Stiles smiles against the kiss and rocks his hips upward to meet Scott's, grabbing his friends ass with one hand. Scott does take him to diner but they try to act as casual as possible, which Stiles isn't sure he likes. He doesn't need huge public displays of affection but he wouldn't mind holding hands or even playing footsies under the table. But it's something better than before, something along the lines of what he wanted and Scott looks at him with a smile and wide, brown eyes that sparkle, something Stiles has definitely missed. A few hours later and Scott's got Stiles' writhing under him, trying to muffle his moans in case his father comes home because even though his bedroom door is locked he doesn't need his father hearing him scream. Scott's leaving hickeys on his neck and shoulder and Stiles digs his nails into Scott's back, knowing they'd heal. He doesn't like that either, knowing Scott can mark him but no matter how he tries he'll never be able to mark Scott. A part of him tells him that this is because he's Scott's and Scott will never be his but that's blurred out from the arousal and need to get off. Scott curls up next to him when they finish and presses a kiss to Stiles shoulder. 

“I missed this.” Stiles mutters as he drifts off. “Missed you.” Scott smiles against his shoulder and cuddles closer as Stiles world goes black.

 

They have a date every weekend for two weeks, they make-out every night and they hang out everyday. Stiles is just used to driving Scott to one of their houses and watching a movie that leads to at least making out if not sex. Stiles kind of liked the routine and once in a great while wished for more. Like real dates and maybe a double date to prove to Jackson and Lydia that he really does like this. So when he gets a text from Scott about staying late for a project he frowns but shrugs it off and goes to his house to do homework. He isn't going to be a desperate, clingy boyfriend. If Scott even just wanted space he doesn't mind it was a good break. Scott ends up at his house at nine anyway, pushing him to the bed and whispering how much he missed him, how much he needs him. And Stiles smiles and laughs, shoving at Scott lightly before turning them so he can kiss Scott. Stiles' hands press into the mattress as he kisses the side of Scott's mouth before nipping at his jaw. He stops for a moment and inhales, pulling away and frowning. 

“Stiles, ugh, wha-” 

“You smell like perfume.” Stiles says, meeting Scott's brown eyes. Scott frowns and shakes his head. 

“Oh, I didn't realize. I told you I was working on a project, my partner's a girl.” 

“Allison?” Scott rolls his eyes and sits up. 

“Yes, Stiles, Allison is my partner.” Stiles frowns and looks down. “Do you not trust me? I didn't do anything with her, I told you, it's over between the two of us. We only even talked about our project okay? You're the only one.” Stiles looks to him. 

“Promise?” 

“Yes, now will you stop being jealous and overreacting so I can kiss you again?” Stiles hit him on the leg but leans forward to kiss Scott. Something just didn't feel right but he straddled his friend and clasped his hands behind the man's neck. They were interrupted by his father at the door and Scott went home. 

“I see you two made up?” his father says when Stiles shuts the door, the teen jumps slightly before smiling and nodding. 

“Yeah, I can't stay mad at him for long.” Stiles admits and the Sheriff raises an eyebrow. 

“I know and I don't know if that's a good thing.” Stiles frowns at his father as the man says his goodnight and heads to bed. Stiles sits at the kitchen table, drinking a glass of water. No, no. He thought. Scott was right, I was overreacting. Allison is his partner and nothing was going on between them but what if there was. What if...what if Stiles goes through all this just to lose Scott the same way he did before? No, no, Scott loves him...right? 

 

Stiles tries twice as hard to impress Scott the next night, the werewolf's eyes gleaming yellow up at him as he pants and pulls Stiles down to smash their lips together. Stiles falls onto the bed next to him before facing Scott, who slowly comes down. 

“Well, that was different.” Stiles bites his lip. “No, no, good different. Really good.” Stiles smiles. Bet Allison can't do that. Scott furrows his brows at Stiles beam but just kisses it off him. “I'll come back tomorrow, yeah?” Stiles frowns as Scott gets up, pulling on his boxers. 

“Where are you going?” Scott turns and faces him before smiling. 

“Are you jealous again?” He raises a brow and Stiles gives him a bitch face back, demanding an answer with his eyes. “I promised Issac I'd help him with some control.” Stiles frowns but nods. He can't control Scott so if he has to help Issac that's fine. 

“Kay, come by early and we can go out.” Stiles asks, leaning so he's on his knees and facing Scott. Scott smiles and kisses him. 

“I'd love to.” Stiles smiles and gives a wink before watching Scott's retreating form from his window. 

 

Stiles hangs out with Lydia, Jackson, Erica, Boyd and Danny. The group of them go bowling and then they go to Derek's when Stiles frowns when he sees Issac. He stares at the young boy and grabs the entire rooms attention. 

“Stiles, is everything okay?” Jackson asks. 

“Issac...hi...you didn't come out with us?” Lydia turns to Issac and then to Derek then back to Stiles. 

“Yeah, Derek was helping me catch up on some school work.” Stiles nods and Lydia grabs his hand, gaining his attention he just smirks and shakes his head. He sits down and the group of them chat and talk but Stiles pulls out his cell phone 'can you stop by tonight, I need to talk to you'. He sends to Scott and Scott doesn't reply. They go home and Stiles doesn't say anything, doesn't drive to Scott's or Allison's. He drives home and crawls into bed and at 1am his phone startles him awake. 'Sorry, mom needed me. I'll see you Monday alright?' And Stiles already has a sinking feeling. He pulls the covers over his head and buries his head in his pillow. 

 

“Stiles.” His father sighs, entering his room. “Alright, what's wrong?” 

“Nothing.” Stiles grunts. “I'm fine.” He feels his father sit on the bed and tug at the blanket. 

“You've been in your room since you got home on Friday, it's Sunday. Something is wrong.” He tugs the blanket to reveal his son's upset face, lips pouted and eyebrows furrowed. “That face says something is wrong, so what is it?” Stiles sighs and sits up. 

“You ever fall in love with someone so hard you can't say no to them so you fall for everything and when you finally think you've escaped their grasps they come back and make you fall for them all over again just to break your heart?” Stiles asks, leaning against the headboard of his bed. He felt stupid and pathetic and weak. All he wanted to do was cry but he couldn't because if he did Scott won again. 

“Is this about Scott?” Stiles looks up and the Sheriff nods. “Course it is. What happened?” 

“I don't want to talk about it dad, not yet. I'll be fine. I have other friends who will get me through this. It's not even a big deal.” His father stares at him, brows raised. “Promise, everything's perfectly fine.” 

 

Monday comes and he's standing at his locker waiting for the ball to drop. He's been fearing it from the start and by the looks on Lydia and Jackson's face they already know what's about to happen. Scott walks up to him, slow and feet shuffling. He shuts his locker and rolls his eyes, walking quickly and angrily from Scott. 

“Stiles. Stiles. Wait. Let me explain.” Scott follows him all the way to his jeep and grabs his wrist turning him. “Let me explain, please.” 

“Don't bother.” Stiles bites. “I get it, Allison, right?”

“Stiles, she gave me another shot. I don't want to mess it up. We were working on our proj-” 

“Shut up.” Stiles says. “Just stop. I get it, I do. It's always been Allison, it'll always be Allison. You could've had the decency not to lie to me. You should've told me you rekindled with her and I wouldn't have to deal with your lies.” Scott's shoulder sag. 

“Stiles, please...” 

“Don't worry.” Stiles snips. “I won't tell her, I never fucking do.” 

“Stiles.” 

“Let me go Scott.” Stiles growls and Scott frowns. Stiles keeps angered eyes on Scott's wide, kicked-puppy-dog eyes and glares harder. 

“Stiles.” 

“Let me GO!” He screams and students stop to stare at them. Scott releases his grip and Stiles gets in his jeep. “I'll keep your dirty little secret.” Stiles growls before speeding off, not looking in the rear view mirror just to see Scott's hurt and fading form. He drives home when he collapses on his bed. He should've seen this coming. The clues were all there. Lydia shows up only moments later and Stiles apologizes but she doesn't accept it. Stiles just feels pathetic. 

 

Stiles ignores Scott's calls and ignores him at school for two weeks, Scott doesn't bother to show up in his room or at his house during those weeks. So when he's startled out of sleep by someone falling in through his window, he assumes it's Jackson or Issac or even Erica or Boyd, hell maybe even Derek. His eyes, however, fall on big, wide, brown puppy-dog eyes and he clenches his jaw, not containing his anger. 

“Stiles, Allison and I...” Stiles lips part as he stares at the boy, no way. “We broke up, I need you.” 

“Are you kidding me?” Stiles asks and Scott's sad eyes go wide in shock. “After all this you're gonna come in here and ask for a quick fuck so you can use me to get back with Allison because maybe getting me to scream gives you a confidence boost that's just enough to think you're good enough for her?”

“Wha-no, Stiles, no it's not like that.” Stiles nod and presses his tongue to his back teeth. 

“You explain it then.”

“I...I need you.” 

“You say that every time Scott!” Stiles says standing and throwing his hands up. “You say you need me and it's really over and then I beg you for space because it hurts. I don't have a little fucktoy to get back to after you leave for Allison. And I'm not your fucktoy, I have feelings. Very real, very painful feelings. And every time you say 'Allison' I feel like I'm dying so no more. No more.”Stiles says, shoving Scott slightly. “I'm not gonna bend over for you just so you can go get back with Allison. Because no matter what you say or what we do it'll always be Allison and second place isn't good enough for me.” 

“Stiles?” Scott's frowning and his brown eyes have tears in them. 

“I'm not doing this anymore Scott, I deserve better. And I'm not going to keep your secret anymore, if you come by one more time, I'll tell Allison everything. And she'll believe me because nothing is the same when you leave and the whole pack already knows that. So just leave. Get out.” 

“Stiles...please...” 

“GET OUT, SCOTT!” Stiles screams and Scott winces, staring at his friend heart broken while Stiles glares back. They stand there for a moment and then Scott slowly makes his way out of the window. Stiles stands there for a long time, staring at the spot where Scott stood, tears burning at the back of his eyes. His bedroom door opens. 

“You want to talk about it now?” Stiles falls to the bed and a tear slips down his face. 

“I love him, dad, and I don't think I'll ever stop.” He looks up to his father and then to the floor as the Sheriff sighs and comes to sit next to his son. 

“I know you do but you stood up to him today and that's a step in the right direction.” Stiles puts his elbows on his knees and buries his face in his hand. If it was in the right direction why did it hurt so bad? Why did it feel like his heart was being ripped out of his chest and stomped on? Why did it hurt like nothing else hurt? Why didn't he hate Scott?


End file.
